viz_fairy_one_piece_tailfandomcom-20200215-history
Flare Corona
Flare Corona (フレア・コロナ, Furea Korona) is a Mage and a former member of the Raven Tail guild, as well as one of its elite members. Appearance Flare is a pale-skinned young woman of average height with long, dark red hair, which is usually worn in a pair of massive waist-length braids that are tied together behind her back. Whenever Flare activates her Hair Magic, her free hair is shown to be wavy, flowing and extremely long, with its length being manipulable at her will. She has full lips and reddish eyes always shown wide open, something which, together with her perpetually raised eyebrows and her semi-opened mouth, gives her a somewhat deranged expression. In addition, she seems to have visible bags below her eyes, adding to her distinctive look. Flare possesses an extremely voluptuous body, with very large breasts matched by similarly very large hips, endowing her with a virtually perfect hourglass figure. Her left shoulder bears a scar in the shape of an "X''", and her dark Raven Tail mark is located on the upper part of her right breast. Later, after the disbandment of Raven Tail, Flare replaces her Guild Mark with the mark of her home village: the Sun Village. Flare's shapely figure is hugged by an extremely revealing crimson dress secured by halter-neck straps, which leaves most of her upper body, namely her back, sides and a large portion of her cleavage almost reaching down to her navel (and, as a result, part of her guild mark) completely exposed. The dress reaches down to her calves, with the skirt being flouncy, possessing a large slash in its front right part for Flare's legs to move freely, and a lighter section, consisting of two elongated patches acting as a belt of sorts in correspondence to her waist, is apparently sewn to the dress. Flare's attire is completed by long gloves almost reaching up to her shoulders, matching her dress in color, each having a small cut on the upper outer edge. Initially, she was briefly shown wearing simple, light-colored boots; as of her battle with Lucy Heartfilia, however, she had switched to a pair of dark, high-heeled shoes. Gallery Personality Flare is always shown with an absent, peculiar expression on her face, making it look like she's not interested in what happens around her, and seems to act in a teasing, disturbing way, referring to Lucy Heartfilia as "Blondie" and teasingly repeating such nickname several times. Her sadistic nature is later displayed in the fight between the two female Mages. Flare is extremely fond of her hair, as it was a blessing from the Eternal Flame, whose color she appraisingly refers to as "''sunset red", becoming overly upset if someone damages it while she's employing her Hair Magic, something which prompts her to reveal other traits, her sadism and unfairness: during her fight with Lucy, after, according to her own words, her hair had been overly damaged, she went on to furtively threaten Asuka Connell with her very hair, ordering Lucy not to react to her attacks if she wanted the young girl to live; the latter action also displayed Flare's seeming enmity towards blonde girls, with her referring to Lucy as a "dim-witted blonde". Later, Flare refused to accept Lucy's surrender, instead threatening to humiliate her by stripping her naked in front of the audience, and subsequently trying to burn her Fairy Tail stamp with Raven Tail's symbol; actions which further displayed her senseless cruelty. However, Flare has been known to act cowardly when pitted against stronger foes or powerful spells, as shown when Lucy was getting the better of her, and, most notably, when she readied to attack her with Urano Metria, something which prompted Flare to tremble and sweat visibly. In spite of this, or possibly as a consequence, she started heavily mocking Lucy after the latter failed to cast the spell due to Obra's intervention, something which granted Flare an undeserved victory. After being disqualified along with her team from the Grand Magic Games, she is shown to have a shy and softer side following Lucy to Ryuzetsu Land only to apologize to her while blushing, showing extreme guilt and remorse towards her vile actions. As a resident of the Sun Village, however, Flare is shown to be very protective of her saviors and friends, the giants, as well as prone to quick anger when their precious protector, the Eternal Flame, is threatened. Relationships Friends/Allies *Sun Village Giants *Fairy Tail *Straw Hat Pirates Family Neutral *Raven Tail **Ivan Dreyar **Obra **Kurohebi **Nullpudding Rivals Enemies *Navy *World Government *Hiroshi *Lala *Drake Magic and Abilities Hair Magic: Flare has the ability to manipulate her long red hair at will, releasing it from the braids it's usually kept tied into (either both together or one at a time). She is capable of employing her hair in a variety of ways: her main form of offense consists of grabbing enemies with it and then slamming them around; the hair appears to be very strong, as show when it could dig through sand to entangle Lucy Heartfilia's feet and subsequently lift her in the air or when it stopped an incoming bullet in its track (even leaving it damaged), and can apparently be elongated over surprising distances, at least several tens of meters, enough for it to reach the Domus Flau's stands from the center of the arena. Her hair also seems to have the ability to dissolve or damage, as seen with Lucy and her boots. Flare's hair can also act as a useful form of defense, as she can mold it into different shapes, making it more versatile, and can even manipulate its temperature to a degree, rendering it burning hot. Such fiery nature also boosts Flare's capacities, burning and scorching her opponents upon impacts and while holding them. This Magic's main disadvantage seems to reside in its medium, as hair is vulnerable to cutting weapons, such as Cancer's scissors. *'Hair Shield': Flare manipulates her hair, moving it frontwards in a number of large twirls to intercept an enemy attack and stop it. This seems to be achieved magically, as Flare's hair and the offending Magic don't come into direct physical contact, with the spell instead being stopped several centimetres before the woman, as if it was blocked by an invisible wall. Such defense is strong enough to shield Flare from the sand tornado generated by Scorpio's Sand Buster. *'Hair Shower - Wolf Fang' (髪しぐれ狼牙 Kamishigure Rōga): Flare elongates her hair in spirals and shapes it into the front half of a large, furry, fierce-looking and extremely realistic wolf, complete with clawed forelegs, blank eyes, a canine nose, a pair of ears, a mouth full of massive sharp teeth and a long tongue sticking out, which is sent flying against her target. Such spell's power is largely unknown, as Lucy Heartfilia had Cancer cut the hair composing the beast; the latter action prompted the creature to cry in a comedic way, possibly hinting at it possessing a personality of its own, or traits in common with living beings. *'Hair Brand': Flare manipulates a small, thin part at the end of one of the major strand of her hair, forming it into a burning hot, smoking shape that can then be branded onto a surface to leave the desired mark. The form she was shown creating was a perfect replica of the Raven Tail symbol, which she intended to brand onto the immobilized Lucy Heartfilia's skin, more specifically on her Fairy Tail stamp; a mark of humiliation which, according to her own words, would have been permanent. However, she was prevented from doing so by Natsu Dragneel, who nullified the sly hold Flare had on Asuka Connell, allowing Lucy to continue fighting, and thus rendering the move's complete effects unknown. *'Crimson Hair' (赤髪 Akagami): Flare charges forward and enlarges the different strands of her hair, manipulating them towards the opponent. Stretched, the strands then move upwards and, from above, are controlled by Flare to hit target with great force to bind them. The strands' blows can be made in sequence to increase her chanches to catch the opponent. Flare used this to grab Laxus' arm, in an attempt to hold him off in their battle with Ivan. *'Hair Shower - Firefly Flame': Flare uses small pieces of her own hair in the air, sets them on fire and makes them explode all around the target. *'Hair Shower - Thousand Birds': Flare elongates her hair and fires several bundles of hair straight at the target like bullets. Abilities and Powers Enhanced Reflexes: Flare has shown to be considerably fast and dexterous, having carelessly avoided the sweep of Taurus' gigantic axe with a leap upwards and maneuvered her hair to cast a spell even in midair, after being strongly thrown away. The speed at which she can move her hair is high enough for her to stop a flying bullet. History At a young age, Flare was found and raised by the giants of the Sun Village. Later on, as a blessing of the Eternal Flame, Flare received the ability to manipulate her hair in any way she wished. However, as time progressed Flare noticed the obvious difference between herself and the giants, and decided to leave and travel to meet others the same size as her. Her lack of knowledge about the outside world made her fearful though, and upon meeting the members of Raven Tail she joined them happily, oblivious to their malicious personalities and unnatural hatred towards Fairy Tail; something she assumed was just natural and common for people outside her village. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Major Battles Trivia & References *Flare is an energy released from the sun's surface, which is called the corona. Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Sun Villagers Category:Allies Category:Mages Category:Team Natsu's Allies Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Hair Magic Users Category:Super-Human Reflexes Category:Former Antagonists Category:Raven Tail Category:Raven Tail members